


Пес

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Scars, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Из салуна доносились чьи-то крики, но здесь, за углом, на отшибе Валентайна, в десятке шагов от того места, где так любят стреляться, вокруг не было ни души - только паршивая овчарка с упоением ерзала в грязи.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 18





	Пес

От Артура несло бурбоном. Он то ли по-хозяйски, то ли по-братски закинул руку Джону на плечо, радостно потряс, прижав к себе за шею, и Джон нахмурился.

— Какая прекрасная ночь, Джон! — Артуру совершенно нельзя было пить — он превращался в восторженного романтика, к которому невозможно было относиться серьезно. — И звезды, звезды эти... — Он задохнулся словами, не сумев придумать, что, собственно, хотел сказать, и на последнем слове его голос предательски сорвался.

Джон не выносил этого. Все это ложь.

— Они всегда такие.

— А-а, — махнул рукой Артур. — И ты тоже. — Он перевел осоловелый взгляд на Джона. Его лицо было так близко, что Джон мог почувствовать влажное дыхание на своей щеке. — Всегда какой-то.

Артур сверлил взглядом его висок, словно раздумывая над чем-то, и Джон мысленно закусил щеку, чтобы не повернуть голову. Не смотреть ему в глаза. Иначе все пойдет по пизде.

Это было довольно сложно, учитывая, что сам он на ногах стоял с некоторым трудом.

Джон вздохнул — к его правой щеке, прямо по шрамам, звонким поцелуем припечатались мокрые губы, и дурацкий смех зазвенел прямо в ухо:

— Придурок какой-то.

— Отвали, пес, — хрипло выплюнул Джон, и его собственный голос был похож на тявканье койота в ночи.

— Ах, пес?

Пьяный Артур действительно становился похож на чрезмерно любвеобильного пса, не вполне разумеющего своих размеров и сил; пса, не знавшего, куда деться от переполнявшей его любви.

Настоящей ли? Джон этого никогда не узнает.

Любви ли? Или лишь одиночества?

Артур ткнулся носом ему в ухо. В ночной прохладе контраст горячего тела Артура заставил Джона поежиться. Из салуна доносились чьи-то крики, но здесь, за углом, на отшибе Валентайна, в десятке шагов от того места, где так любят стреляться, вокруг не было ни души — только паршивая овчарка с упоением ерзала в грязи.

Джон смотрел только на нее, не в силах пошевелиться. 

Артур очень достоверно тихо зарычал ему в ухо, а потом широко лизнул вдоль шрамов.

Они еще никогда не заходили так далеко — трезвым Артур всегда обходил его по кривой дуге, а пьяным... Пьяным Джон избегал его сам.

Он не понимал, что именно спустя все эти годы переменилось сегодня. Может быть, Артура наконец попустила мнимая иллюзия красивой жизни с девушкой из приличной семьи; или же наоборот, встреча с Мэри лишь продырявила его еще больней. Может, все это от невыносимого одиночества, которое преследовало их все это время. В конце концов, Джон всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы понимать, что движет людьми.

Сам он хотел только бежать.

Но от Артура не убежишь.

Не сейчас.

От всего, что Артур так надежно прятал. 

Слишком много любви для него одного.

Язык Артура действительно в точности был таким же горячим, как у пса. Кожа еще свежих шрамов была неожиданно чересчур нежной, к тому же не всякий цирюльник мог выбрить Джона начисто, не посадив царапин. Джон знал только боль волчьих когтей и поцелуи лезвия бритвы — но когда его коснулся язык Артура, до противного мокрый, слишком нежный для такого человека, как он, слишком вульгарный для обычно крайне сдержанного Артура, сейчас доведенного до отчаянья, Джон едва смог подавить в себе желание дать ему по роже.

— Пес как есть, — тихо рассмеялся он, нехотя отвернув голову.

— Согласен, — проворчал Артур, положив ладонь на другую его щеку и повернув к себе.

Нельзя было смотреть ему в глаза. Джон почувствовал, как внутри поднимается что-то — какая-то смесь страха, боли и чего-то еще, нестерпимо уродливого, — он не успел ничего сказать, как Артур снова мазнул языком по вмятым в кожу полосам на щеке, словно зализывая раны старому другу, члену стаи, подранному в неравной схватке. То, что началось как пьяная шутка, как-то слишком быстро перешло в то, чего Джон боялся больше всего на свете. Он был готов многими годами терпеть его подначки и нравоучения, пытаясь забыться в пустоте отношений с Эбигейл, — но только не это.

— Артур, — только и смог выдавить он.

Почему сейчас? Слишком поздно. 

В ответ Артур лишь издал что-то похожее на тихое то ли мычание, то ли стон, лизнул еще раз и уткнулся лбом ему в висок.

Спустя все эти годы, после того, как оба, кружа вокруг друг друга, как голодные волки, занимались чем угодно, только не друг другом, Артур вдруг лезет к нему своими влажными губами?

— Кстати, как твои шрамы? Не болят? — легкая улыбка окрасила уголок его рта, и как бы Джон ни ненавидел эту ухмылку, обычно спрятанную под тенью полей шляпы, точно так же он знал миллион способов снова увидеть ее.

Артур коснулся губами виска, спустился ниже, к щетине, приоткрытым ртом поцеловал шрамы, коснувшись их кончиком языка. 

Джон не мог поверить, что дрожит.

— Придурок, — ответил он и, не вытерпев больше ни секунды, повернул голову, подставляя губы под поцелуй. 

Он скользнул ладонью по шее Артура, прижимая его к себе и жадно открывая рот в жажде испробовать его песий язык. В этом не было ничего от верности — только от чего-то стайного, животного. Одни зубы, языки и слюна.

Артур целовался неловко и с излишним энтузиазмом и был на вкус как все тот же дешевый бурбон, что всегда подают в салуне за углом. Но поцелуй был настолько глубоким, насколько Джон только мог — заглотить Артура целиком, пока он не успел протрезветь и снова вспомнить обо всем, чем обычно забита его дурная голова. Джон сосал его язык, вылизывал рот и губы, и весь алкоголь словно бы мгновенно выветрился, оставив только возбуждение, некомфортной тяжестью осевшее в брюках. Он скользнул рукой вниз — под ладонью твердел член Артура, такой теплый через плотную ткань. 

Джон отстранился. 

Артур хватанул ртом воздух, пытаясь возобновить поцелуй, а потом разочарованно выдохнул. 

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, Артур. 

Он мог сказать что угодно — в конце концов, на том конце улицы была заплеванная гостиница, — но это было бы слишком. 

Все в их жизни было слишком. 

Слишком поздно.  
Еще одна упущенная возможность, о которой Джон, наверное, будет когда-нибудь жалеть. 

Артур с разочарованным стоном поправил штаны и положил ладонь ему на щеку. Провел большим пальцем по шрамам, словно Джон был какой-то девчонкой. 

Стало тошно. 

— Ты прав, Марстон. 

Завтра утром Артур даже ничего не вспомнит — или сделает вид, что не вспомнил.

Оно и к лучшему. В лагере его ждет Эбигейл и Джек, Джону уже давно пора бы выкинуть из головы всю эту дурацкую долгоиграющую затею с Артуром. 

В лагере ждет жена и сын — которые Джону, по большему счету, никогда и не были нужны.


End file.
